User blog:Yaviey/July 17, 2013 Producer's Letter
Hello Dragon Masters, It might be summertime here in San Diego, but at SOE we are preparing for winter...well, Wintertide that is! Last night we released our first major content update for Dragon’s Prophet, OB_0.2 (which means Open Beta version .2). With this update, there are quite a few additions to the game as well as significant bug fixes and improvements. Oh, and did I mention that you will now be able to reach level 70?! For those who missed it, Rod and Merv gave an in-depth preview of our content update in our ‘Scales & Tales’ Twitch.tv live-stream last week. Now that this Open Beta update has officially launched let me tell you a bit about what is new and what more is to come in future updates. For starters, geographically speaking Wintertide is connected to Korhala on the Mangard continent through the Mangard Skyrail. Wintertide has a long and rich history with plenty of lore for players to discover while exploring this war-ravaged continent. Notably, Wintertide was once ruled by Methus the Red Flame, instigator of the First and Second Dragon Wars and even after his death, Methus’ combative nature has continued to remain a strong presence in this zone. Along with deep lore there are 3 new dungeons in Wintertide with some new creatures and new bosses; Yodrak’s Thunder, Lodar Caves, and Torran Prison. There is a fourth and larger dungeon, Ironfang Fortress also known as Ice Giant fortress. This dungeon is only for those who think they can challenge the toughest bosses yet. There are also twelve new public quests in the Wintertide region. The most anticipated new feature has to be the Dragon Chamber. Finally, you can keep more than twelve Dragons!! To be exact, you will now be able to unlock and additional 96 slots for your Dragons not actively being used in the Dragon Stable or Dragon Lair. It can be accessed through Dragon Chamber button on the Dragon Lair UI when interacting with the Lair Manager NPC. Dragon Sanctuary is also a new feature for guilds. Now Draconic Flutes can only be used in the Dragon sanctuary. There are other exciting things and creatures to be found here. If you are not in a guild I highly encourage you to join one soon. With this update we will also be Resetting Mastery points for everyone. There have been many description changes to Mastery points. Since we are still in Beta we want to allow everyone the opportunity to place all of your points again. Maybe try something new this time. Remember there is the option to unlock three additional tabs to set your Mastery points in a different way so that you can switch things up while playing. A few other new features include: *Housing: Secret Apartment *The secret apartment is an upgrade for current apartments that will transform your apartment into a portal to a secret floating island for you to decorate. The island is a large enough to place many types of houses. *When you enter you house you will auto-learn a skill to teleport to your house. *Modified the prices on apartments and land. *New achievements *Emotes: Show your emotions with the new emote system attached to the chat window. *Guild Storage Technology is now active. *Guild storage can be accessed inside the Draconic Sanctuary once acquired *Added guild storage log. *Skills updates for all four classes; Guardian, Ranger, Sorcerer, and Oracle. *Access to 5 new Level 65 Masteries for each class. *Dragon Soul Skills changes. *Added 8 new Dragon Soul Skills *UI Changes *General bug fixes For a full look at the release notes visit this page. Beyond this week’s Game Update we have lots more content coming this summer including additional new zones, items, achievements, and ultimately, the Overlord System. I would recommend paying attention to the news and social media coverage coming out of SOE Live (August 1st – 4th) for some key information and announcements that we will be sharing. But before SOE Live, make sure to tune into our ‘Scales & Tales’ Twitch.tv webcast this Friday at 3 PM PST for live action with Rod, Merv, and you the players! Once again Rod and Merv will be Wintertide, but this time on our live Open Beta server (probably Kronos). Jump in game also if you want to join them. I hope that you enjoy the new content this week. We look forward to playing Dragon's Prophet with you all on Friday. Also, be sure to follow us on Facebook, Twitter, Google+, YouTube, and Twitch.tv for more information. Cheers! Todd 'Tanthor' Carson Sr. Producer Dragon's Prophet - SOE Category:Blog posts Category:News